


Sceptre of Flamel - #26 - Ice

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes Sceptre of Flamel [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wingfic, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #26 of 50.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sceptre of Flamel - #26 - Ice

**#26 - Ice**

It was a bright, sunny, cold day in late January. Roy was bundled up, heavy coat, scarf and mittens. He was not a hat person, but he was seriously considering it, the air was sub-arctic. He shivered despite himself and looked up at the cloudless sky.

He had walked out into the woods by his lonesome, not that anyone at the boarding house would have stopped him. After all, he was just a solitary tourist from Xing, looking to experience the North for the first time. It was disturbingly easy, no one gave him a second glance when he said he came from Xing. There seemed to be no Wanted posters this far north, maybe they weren't looking for him as hard as he thought.

Or maybe Edward was right, and the homunculi had shifted the balance of power yet again. It was a horribly discouraging thought, that after all that things settled right back to the way they'd been before.

Edward didn't seem too bothered by that, though. Dante was dead, and she was the mastermind. While there would always be homunculi as long as there were people foolish enough to commit human transmutation, without Dante's influence they would not become fully formed enough to be trouble. There were enough other things to worry about right now that the petty squabbles the homunculi started among the military really did seem like nothing at all.

Roy buried his nose in his scarf. They were looking for the conclave of nephilim that Aariniel had said were located near Briggs. Even with Samael defeated as such, there were still pockets of rebels making trouble. And since Edward was more concerned with the mortal realm than anyone else, it became His Problem.

And since, while Roy was possessed by Samael, he kind of attacked the main garrison in Central, he was on the run and helping Edward.

The sunlight was bright and cold. Roy stopped in a clearing, framed by skeletal trees long empty of their leaves, and looked to the sky.

He couldn't have timed it better. There was a speck that one would first mistake for a bird circling high overhead. Roy shadowed his eyes with one gloved hand and squinted, watching the speck grow rapidly bigger as it approached the ground.

Edward fanned out his wings as he landed in a crouch, boots sliding across the snow-covered ground. He was shirtless, as he always was when he flew, his automail catching the bright sunlight and dazzling Roy. He blinked away stars as Edward straightened, shaking off his wings. He held them high over his head, tucked back so the feathers would not trail on the ground or through the snow as he approached Roy. "Fucking grizzly bear almost made me its lunch," Edward complained, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little cold, Fullmetal?" The old name snuck out without thought. Edward's face grew a little colder but he didn't mention Roy's slip.

"You know it doesn't bother me," he said, shifting his wings a little. "I don't get why YOU'RE cold, though."

"Because it's frigid, Ed," Roy said with a sigh.

"Sariel."

They met eyes, Edward's gold and defiant and Roy's dark and tired. "It doesn't matter what they call you, Ed, you will always be Edward," Roy said finally.

Edward straightened out of his slouch, pulling his hands out of his pockets. He extended his wings to their full wingspan, putting them on display for Roy, who had long since lost his shock at their appearance. They glittered in the afternoon sunlight, ice crystals in the feathers from the heights that Edward had soared to. "It does matter," Edward said.

Roy couldn't help it, he took a step forward. Edward watched him warily, wings twitching slightly, and then Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulders, pulling Edward to Roy. There were ice crystals in Edward's hair, Roy found them as he pressed his cheek against the top of Edward's head. Edward relaxed after a moment, his arms going around Roy's coat and his wings folding up over them, wrapping them both in a cocoon of feathers that blocked out the winter sun.

"You will always be Edward to me."


End file.
